Detras de la oscuridad
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una kunoichi de la aldea de Konoha que no cree en el amor. Naruto Namikaze, un chico con un pasado tan tragico regresa a su aldea con el fin de vivir en relativa paz, mas no todo dura para siempre, pronto Sakura descubrira, lo que es el amor y lo que estaria dispuesta a hacer por la persona indicada, mas aun cuando el se convierte en el blanco del enemigo.


_Detrás de la oscuridad_

Capitulo 1

Regreso

.

.

.

Amor, de nuevo Ino y Tenten hablaban de amor. De las sensaciones que les provocaba estar junto a _esas_ personas especiales.

Una reverenda estupidez para la opinión de Sakura Haruno, que a sus diecisiete años nunca se había enamorado. Claro exceptuando el cegado capricho que sentía hacia Sasuke Uchiha, el cual afirmaba se trataba de amor. Cosa que, ahora sabia no era, ¿Cómo planeaba una niña de doce años conocer el amor a esa edad?, y además enamorarse de la persona que más daño le hizo.

.

.

.

-Vamos Sakura –repitió Ino por decima vez, sin intención de dejarla en paz, como ella quería.

-Hasta Hinata ira –la secundo Tenten

Sakura soltó un suspiro cansino.

-No quiero, detesto tener que ir a una de tus reuniones, Ino –contesto por fin, luego de algunos momentos de silencio por parte de la peli rosa.

La rubia soltó uno de sus usuales insultos en su contra, cosa que a la que Haruno estaba acostumbrada.

-Ino-cerda –le respondió con enojo ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla frente de marquesina?, que estuviese acostumbrada no significaba que dejase de enojarle.

Tenten soltó un suspiro fastidiada. De nuevo se salían del tema de conversación.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir Sakura-chan? –cuestión Hinata amable, intentando separar a ambas amigas.

La peli rosa volvió a tranquilizarse y se sentó de nuevo como toda una dama de la alta sociedad.

-Sé que es un plan armado por Ino, para conseguirme un novio –la chica se cruzo de brazos indignada recordando ciertas cosas de la última reunión a la que había asistido. –Así que tratare de evitarme problemas de una magnitud de ese tipo, detesto los problemas –chisto lo ultimo cansina.

-Sonaste como Shikamaru –rio Ino tapándose la boca con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha palmeaba la cabeza de Sakura.

-¿Y porque temes que Ino lo consiga? –volvió a cuestionar Hinata de forma inocente.

Sakura la miro sorprendida.

-Lo encuentro innecesario –Sakura se acomodo el cabello que Ino había despeinado anteriormente con sus acciones –El sentimiento, una cosa que confunde, es algo que no quiero experimentar, me gusta ser racional y pensar las cosas con calma y claridad, si estoy enamorada no servirá de nada, porque siempre estaré en las nubes pensando en esa persona –Sakura recargo su espalda en el brazo de Ino, en una acción casi involuntaria casi como una costumbre.

-Sakura –Tenten le sonrió –No es algo que se analiza, es algo que llega y punto, pero si le tienes miedo al amor, luego de haber perdido la cabeza por Sasuke es algo completamente innecesario –Tenten fue interrumpida por Hinata.

-La persona que sea la correcta, será capaz de valorarte más que a su propia vida y tratara de hacerte feliz incluso si su felicidad es sacrificada, porque para él verte feliz sería suficiente para serlo el también, ver que sonrías, para esa persona será suficiente motivo para sonreír el también. –Hinata sonrió complacida al ver la duda formarse en el rostro de Sakura.

Desde que ella había pensado que lo de Sasuke fue amor, sintió ganas de alejar aquel cálido sentimiento que la invadía, porque en realidad le temía, ¿perder la cabeza por algo como eso?, se le hacia una tontería, aunque bien sabia que en algún momento tendría que sentirlo y que lo sentiría aun mas que cuando se encapricho con Sasuke Uchiha. Porque ya no era más una pequeña niña, aunque si se le pasaba la vida y nunca lo sentía era lo mejor que podría pasarle.

-No lo creo, no hay nadie en el mundo así para mí –fue la única contestación que la Haruno dio, ante la mirada de desaprobación que sus amigas le dieron.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Me sorprende que hayas logrado convencer a Sakura –menciono Shikamaru al ver bajar a su amiga, quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón que daba vista hacia la ventana.

-Tuve que usar la ayuda de Temari –respondió sentándose en el sillón frente a él –Debo admitir que incluso con su ayuda fue realmente complicado –Ino sonrió alegre ante su logro.

-Deberías dejarla en paz, y a mi novia también –menciono molesto

-Somos amigas ¿Qué quieres que haga? –pregunto inocente

Shikamaru suspiro. No valía la pena discutir por eso, quería defender a su amiga pero era realmente problemático.

-¿Ya llego? –pregunto Ino sacando a su mejor amigo de sus pensamientos.

-Sai y Gaara dijeron que irían a recogerlo a él y a sus padres a la entrada de la aldea–contesto mirándola -¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto el chico con un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda, al ver a Ino con esa sonrisa de maniática.

_-Creo que después de todo si debe ir con la Hokage a cargo para ver como esta su cerebro –_pensó Shikamaru relajándose en el sillón de nuevo.

Ino se preguntaba cuanto habría crecido en esa larga ausencia y estaba ansiosa por que el cuarto Hokage retomara su puesto.

-¡Ya quiero ver a Naruto! –dijo Ino feliz de la vida

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Gracias Gaara, eso es todo –canturreo un rubio de ojos azules y una peculiar sonrisa zorruna, pero no por eso dejaba de ser una preciosa y alegre sonrisa.

-De nada Naruto –el Kazekage sonrió a su mejor amigo, el que lo había salvado de Akatsuki en compañía de su padre y de la anciana Chiyo. –Hasta luego señor y señora Namikaze –Gaara hizo una leve reverencia frente a Minato y Kushina y se despidió con la mano de Naruto.

-Es un gran chico –menciono Kushina aprisionando a Naruto entre sus brazos, mientras Minato le revolvía el cabello cariñosamente.

-Ka-chan tengo hambre –Naruto miro a su madre suplicante, poniendo ojos de cachorrito a medio morir.

-Yo igual –la mujer soltó a su hijo y se adentro en la mansión –¡Hare Ramen! –Kushina de inmediato escucho el grito de emoción que profirió su hijo.

Minato sonrió, de nuevo estaba en su aldea, junto a su familia y lo más importante junto a su hijo.

-¡Minato! –el grito que Kushina soltó fue suficiente para que dejara de contemplar a Naruto y mirara a su bella esposa.

-¡Si! –contesto rápidamente y entro como alma que lleva el diablo.

Naruto soltó una leve risita, estar de nuevo junto a sus padres le hacía inmensamente feliz, aun sabiendo que tenia al Kyubi dentro de el y aun que recordara el pasado tan amargo el futuro es lo que cuenta y a pesar de todo el amaba a esa aldea y a sus padres.

-¡Naruto! –Minato asomo la cabeza por la puerta –Tu madre quiere que vayas a la cocina –le sonrió, ante lo que el chico asintió con la cabeza feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara….


End file.
